


Three Little Words

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by alisha_mendelsohnPairing: ReverseFrostSnowells Kisses prompt32."Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work."
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



> This is a sequel to "Fair Play," which has now become the first story in this series since I'm enjoying this particular ReverseFrost pair. They're so... destructive, yet fun! I think we'll be visiting them again one of these days. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Eo, I'm bored."

Which were three of the most dangerous words Killer Frost could ever say to a man, he mused, his fingers continuing to fly at superspeed across the computer keyboard.

"Play with me?"

Which were three of the _best_ words she could say. Unless, of course, you happened to be right in the middle of a delicate calculation.

"It sounds like you've been talking to a certain Ms. Quinn again," he said without turning. He could hear the click of her heels as she approached but still it took a lot of steely willpower not to flinch when she traced his ear with a very cold finger.

"Her title is 'doctor.' And yes, we like to compare notes," she agreed. "Make-up tips, latest fashion, how to keep your villainous significant other _satisfied_."

She growled the final word and he typed gibberish for a few seconds then backed up and corrected it faster than she should've been able to see. She chuckled, low and throaty. She didn't have to see to _know_.

"Well," he began, "let me just finish up here and--"

She leaned in between him and his work and kissed him. Her icy fingers traced his jaw, then traveled back to his neck, pressing under the pushed-back hood of his suit. A literal shiver went down his spine and all of his good intentions unraveled.

He propelled the chair backwards, pulling her into his lap, while never once breaking the kiss. Work could wait. Frost could not.

***

"Let's do something," she said a while later, once they'd finally made it over to the cot that he kept in the corner of his lab for _Frost-related interruptions_. 

"Does this not count?" he asked mildly. She was draped halfway across him, their clothes scattered all over the room, and he was idly curling her hair around his finger.

"Oh, this counts," she assured him, lifting her head up enough to press a chilly kiss to his lips. "But I meant, like, bowling."

"We're banned from all establishments this side of the Rocky Mountains."

"More laser tag!"

"We're _super_ -banned from all establishments this side of the Rocky Mountains."

"Mini-golf. I love mini-golf!"

"It doesn't love us, dear. We tend to be a bit… destructive wherever we go."

"Hmph." She went quiet for a few moments and he could practically feel the wheels turning. Then she rose up, her eyes shimmering in the light. "You know where I want to go?"

He sighed. "I'm pretty sure I do. You'll have to agree to a respirator, then. We're both still human enough to need to breathe."

***

"This is perfect."

Even through the hiss of the respirator and the slight distortion of the mic, the awe in her voice came through loud and clear.

Earth-3413b, commonly called "the Frozen Earth" -- and sometimes known as "Elsa's World" by those who'd seen the movie a few too many times -- was a glittery jewel captured in time. Every surface, every building, every car, every leaf, every rock and yes, every person who'd been caught in the worldwide disaster had been rendered into a perfect, icy statue. The atmosphere had thinned, letting in brilliant sunlight that, when refracted through the faceted ice, could burn a hole in the retina of an unsuspecting person. If, that was, they hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen before that.

However, the goggles he'd designed would protect them both, while offering a safe but unimpeded view of the austere beauty.

Even with constant vibration, a sheen of frost kept appearing on his suit. He'd limited skin exposure by putting his mask back on but, even still, it felt like hot needles were pricking his face. His companion, however, was unfazed by the extreme temperature. 

She put her hand in his and tugged. He gave an indulgent sigh, knowing where she wanted to go. He'd breached them to this location on purpose, after all.

The short walk through the park abruptly gave way to the sight of a crystal ocean, each wave caught in perfect clarity. The intensity of the sunlight cut through the pristine ice, revealing what seemed to be endless depths beneath the still surface. There was no other sight like it that he'd ever encountered in all of the Multiverse.

It was easy to lose track of time while your gaze chased those facets of light and shadows into eternity. Usually he had to be the one to tear her away before radiation exposure became a problem for both of them, metahuman healing or not. But this time, she squeezed his hand after a little while.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

He nodded. Because of the lack of proper traction on the slippery surface, he used his own version of an interdimensional extrapolator to open the way back home. 

He had just collected their gear and stowed it away when he turned to find her right behind him. "We didn't destroy anything but did you still have a good time, dear?" he asked.

"I did," she said and the smile she gave him was 100% genuine. She touched his mask, indicating she wanted it removed. When he obliged, she took his face in her hands.

Was he about to get those three little words that she rarely said but he knew she felt? Neither one of them were given overly to sentiment but, he could admit to himself that he did like to hear it.

She pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his mouth, saying sincerely, "How about I destroy _you_ a little bit?"

"That would be... acceptable," he said, inclining his head to the side.

Then she murmured, "Thank you, Eobard," giving him three words that were almost as rare.

When she leaned back, her eyes glittered and gleamed, reminding him of the stark beauty of the frozen ocean. There, in their depths, those other words shone, unspoken but unmistakable and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Frost's opening lines are referencing Harley Quinn from _Suicide Squad_ : "[Come on, I'm bored. I'm bored. Play with me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0llLai15Xk)" I feel like they'd be baddie besties, lol! ;)


End file.
